Fille de héros
by Loupiote54
Summary: Peut-on détester sa famille?


**Disclamer:** L'univers et les personnages sont à JK Rowling.

* * *

><p>Peut-on détester sa famille? Je ne suis pas une enfant battue, ni une enfant délaissée par ses parents, je n'ai pas été violé par mon père ou un oncle ou qui que ce soit. Et pourtant, je les abhorre, je les déteste, je les vomis ma famille si parfaite. Une famille en or. Une famille de héros. Je m'appelle Dominique Weasley. Je suis la fille, la nièce et la filleule de ceux qui ont lutté contre Voldemort. Je passe mes Noëls au Terrier en compagnie du Survivant. Et je les hais tous. Dans les journaux, les Weasley sont le clan parfait, amis de Harry Potter. Un clan de faux-culs, d'hypocrites, de névrosés.<p>

Ils jouent la comédie du bonheur mais en réalité, ils sont tous cassés, ces adultes.

* * *

><p>Georges Weasley passe son temps à essayer de retrouver son frère mort dans son fils. Fred deuxième du nom veut devenir historien et pourtant, ça ne l'empêche pas de continuer à lui parler de ses projets de farces et attrapes. Roxanne tuerait pour qu'il l'invite à participer. La pauvre idiote. Elle est passionnée par la boutique, est à la limite du génie en farces mais voilà, elle ne ressemble pas au mort physiquement. Et comme mon oncle est aussi con que les autres, il ne verra jamais que son héritière rêvée est sous son nez et continuera à forcer Fred à rentrer dans un moule. Il me rappelle ces bébés avec leurs petits puzzle qui essayent de faire rentrer un rond dans un carré. Ils n'y arrivent pas et forcent comme des dingues alors qu'il est évident que ça ne marchera pas que ça ne marchera jamais. J'ai remarqué que ce genre de gamin deviennent souvent en grandissant de ceux qui cassent leurs jouets. Mon cousin finira comme ça, brisé. Pourtant, je ne lui souhaite pas de mal, c'est l'un des rares avec qui je peux parler sans avoir envie de m'enfuir en courant. Par contre, Roxanne m'énerve à faire semblant d'être heureuse et à rire trop fort. C'est aussi pour cela que l'oncle ne comprendra jamais. Elle devrait s'habiller en noir, s'auto-mutiler et lui hurler dessus. Alors, peut-être que que le début de l'idée que quelque chose ne va pas se formera dans sa tête. Peut-être.<p>

* * *

><p>A propos de gamins qui cassent leurs jouets, je pense qu'on peut citer James Sirius Potter. Pourri gâté, convaincu d'être le nombril du monde et petite brute. Petit, il a poussé son frère dans les escaliers. Albus s'est cassé la jambe. Une fois, il a renversé de l'eau bouillante sur Lili. Et pourtant, ses parents restent convaincus qu'il «voulait juste jouer» ou que «c'était un accident». Et le jour où il tuera quelqu'un, que diront-ils? Savent-ils que sa copine de Serdaigle qui s'est suicidée a été violé par Potter et trois de ses «amis»? Je ne suis pas sûr que James en ait lui-même conscience, il était bourré ce jour-là. Mais je les ai vu sortir des buissons, débraillés, puis cette fille en larmes qui s'est ruée en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Comme il a bien joué, devant tante Ginny, les petits-amis effondrés. Eh oui, cette fille était assez conne pour accepter de sortir avec lui. C'est vrai qu'il est intelligent. Depuis qu'il ne peut plus faire passer ça pour des «bagarres de gamin», il frappe des Moldues. Elles ne risquent pas de se plaindre à la Brigade Magique. Ou alors des enfants de Mangemorts. Eux, tout le monde s'en fout. Ben oui, fallait choisir de naître dans une famille de héros. Bande de salauds, c'est facile de se venger sur des gosses qui n'étaient même pas nés. Alors que je suis adulée par tous sauf par ses gamins en particulier. Ils me détestent et pourtant je préférerai être amie avec l'enfant de Voldemort en personne plutôt qu'avec ces rejetons d'héroïques connards.<p>

* * *

><p>Des connards, oui. Oncle Ron et tante Ginny savent-ils que si leurs chers et tendres restent travailler si tard, c'est parce qu'ils baisent comme des lapins dans les couloirs du ministères? Tante Ginny doit s'en douter. Je crois qu'oncle Ron est trop occupé à baiser de son côté l'ex-femme de Georges, qui s'est barrée(ceux que je ne lui reproche pas) en laissant ses enfants(ça par contre...). Pour les enfants, ce n'est pas mieux. Que dirait cette chère tante Hermione, toujours professionnelle, si intelligente, qui a réponse à tout si elle apprenait que sa fille chérie est lesbienne et se tape sa cousine Lili? Elle penserait sans doute aux répercussions de l'affaire sur sa réputation. Au moins, elle n'aura pas ce problème avec Hugo. Il aime les femmes mûres. Sa prof de Sortilège. Dès qu'il aura fini ses études, il a l'intention de lui demandé sa main. Hugo est aussi l'un de ceux que je supporte. Et j'ai un peu pitié de lui. Sa prof se tape aussi trois autres élèves et pour l'instant, aucun d'eux n'est au courant. Un de chaque maison, histoire de varier les plaisirs. Rose ressemble trop à sa mère pour que je la supporte et Lili est une vraie cruche, convaincue de vivre dans une famille heureuse. Elle est à Poufsouffle mais moi aussi, ce n'est pas une excuse. En fait, ai-je parlé d' Albus? Le «meilleur ami» de Scorpius Malefoy? Eh bien, ils ne couchent pas ensemble! Al', la honte de la famille, l'unique Serpentard. Il sort avec Morag Nott (une fille de Mangemorts! Oh mon dieu c'est terrible, je suis sûre que c'est contagieux) et se fout de ce que les autres racontent. On peut dire que c'est mon cousin préféré. Pour en revenir à qui s'occupe de réchauffer le lit de l'Héritier Malefoy, c'est mon frère.<p>

* * *

><p>Louis Weasley n'a toujours pas eu le cran d'annoncer aux vieux qu'il préfère la banane à la figue. Il ne veut pas briser son image parfaite. Pourtant Scorpius...c'est le meilleur ami de mon cousin préféré et si je devais choisir de baiser avec un mec, il serait en tête de liste. Je l'aimais bien, le petit frère avant qu'il ne devienne aussi menteur et hypocrites que les autres. Par contre, je n'ai jamais aimé ma sœur. Elle a toujours été une vipère et je n'ai jamais compris comment elle a réussi à convaincre le Choixpeau de l'envoyer à Serdaigle. Victoire, la petite reine de Poudlard, celle devant qui les garçons se transforment en idiots bavants (parfois au sens propre. C'est répugnant). Bonne élève, belle, préfète, toujours impeccable. Quand j'étais petite, j'avais un chat. Il s'est fait écrasé par une voiture. On voyait ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, un genre de bouillie d'organes et de sang. On l'a retrouvé plusieurs jours après sa mort et il avait commencé à pourrir. Pourtant, il était mignon à l'extérieur, tout noir avec une tâche blanche. Victoire est comme ça, toute belle dehors et toute pourrie à l'intérieur. Une fois, j'ai lu un livre Moldu où un homme versait de l'acide sur le visage de sa femme. Dès fois, je voudrais faire ça à Victoire. Pour que son âme se reflète sur sa figure.<p>

* * *

><p>Je les déteste. Je déteste ce nom que je porte. Je voudrais fuir. A Poudlard, je suis considérée comme une associable. Je n'ai pas d'amis, je ne parle à personne et j'ai déjà dit à un de ceux qui tentaient de devenir mon amis, à l'époque où certains essayaient encore, que si il mourait à l'instant devant moi, je m'essuierai les pieds sur son cadavre. Je le pensais.<p>

* * *

><p>Mais cela ne durera pas. Tout est prévu. Demain, c'est le départ en vacances d'été. Les autres élèves monteront dans le train. Moi, je me cacherai dans un coin et ils partiront sans moi. J'irai jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard pour transplaner. J'ai eu mon permis il n'y a pas longtemps. J'ai rarement été aussi heureuse. C'était ce qui me manquait pour mon plan. Ensuite, je prendrai la fuite. J'ai dix-huit ans, je suis donc majeure chez les Moldus et avec mes économies, j'ai pu acheté un billet d'avion pour les États-Unis. Là-bas, les gens ne connaissent rien ou presque de la guerre. De toute façon, j'ai prévu de prendre le nom de jeune fille de ma mère. Delacour. J'aime bien ce nom, il est élégant et gracieux comme maman l'est. Et elle ne trompe pas papa, elle même si papa aime bien prendre de jolies apprenties avec de gros seins. Et ce n'est pas tout.<p>

* * *

><p>Je suis une «hhhoooonnte» d'après mon adorable sœur qui parle exprès d'une façon aussi distinguée parce que mes résultats sont plus que médiocres. C'est voulu. Je ne veux pas de cette famille et je ne veux pas de la magie. J'aurai voulu naître simple Moldu. Je ne m'en servirai que pour partir. Une fois là-bas, je leur enverrai une lettre par hibou avec ma baguette brisée et peut-être un petit mot pour leur dire à quel point ils me dégoûtent tous autant qu'ils sont, à quel point j'ai honnis chaque instant passé entre les murs de ce putain de château aux escaliers tournants et aux portraits prises de tête. Pendant que mes parents me rabattaient les oreilles avec les BUSE, je prenais des cours par correspondance dans une école Moldu. J'ai passé mon A-level en candidat libre. Je remercierai presque Potter, qui a souhaité que tous ses rejetons aient une existence dans le monde Moldu, ce qui a déclenché une vague de suiveurs. Ensuite...j'intégrerai une université et je trouverai du travail dans l'informatique. Je passerai ma vie entouré d'ordinateurs ou avec d'autres passionnés. Je ne contacterai plus jamais ma famille. Le seul que j'aimerai revoir est papi Arthur, celui qui le premier m'a parlé d' «Enternet». Dommage qu'il soit mort.<p>

* * *

><p>Plus qu'une nuit à attendre, une nuit dont je viens de consacrer une partie à coucher ces mots sur le papier. Demain, je serai libre. Demain, je ne serai plus une Weasley. Je serai Dominique la geekette, Dominique qui préfère les ordinateurs aux gens, Dominique la taiseuse, Dominique la secrète, juste Dominique. Juste moi.<p> 


End file.
